2011 productions
Production / Événements * Star Trek The Exhibition Tour se poursuit aux USA et en Europe après l'Espagne, clôturée le 28 février, arrivée en Allemagne le 1 mai et clôturée le 31 octobre Décès * Date inconnue - Mort de Jillana Neiman Marchandisage Romans * "Star Trek Movie Omnibus" chez IDW Publishing TOS ;Pocket Books * "Cast No Shadow" de James Swallow * "A Choice of Catastrophes" de Steve Mollmann et Michael Schuster * "Mere Anarchy" #5: "The Blood-Dimmed Tide", e-roman de Howard Weinstein TNG ;Pocket Books * "Typhon Pact" #3 "The Struggle Within", e-roman de Christopher L. Bennett * Typhon Pact #4: "Paths of Disharmony", (+ e-roman) de Dayton Ward. * "Indistinguishable from Magic", (+e-roman) de David A. McIntee. DS9 * "Gateways" #4: "Demons of Air and Darkness", e-roman de Keith R.A. DeCandido VOY ;Pocket Books * "Children of the Storm" de Kirsten Beyer * "The Garden" #11, e-roman de Melissa Scott * "Marooned" #14, e-roman de Christie Golden * "Dark Matters" #1: Cloak and Dagger #19, e-roman de Christie Golden * "Dark Matters" #2: Ghost Dance #20, e-roman de Christie Golden * "Dark Matters" #3: Shadow of Heaven #21, e-roman de Christie Golden ENT ;Pocket Books * Réédition de "The Romulan War" #1: "Beneath the Raptor's Wing" * "The Romulan War" #2: "To Brave the Storm" de Michael A. Martin KTL ;Simon Spotlight * "Starfleet Academy" #3: "The Gemini Agent" de Rick Barba Autres sagas ;Pocket Books * "Before Dishonor", e-roman de Peter David * "Mirror Universe" #1: "Glass Empires", e-album comprenant les 3 histoires suivantes: ** "Age of the Empress" ** "The Sorrows of Empire" ** "Fo Tsrow Eht Sdlrow Htob (The Worst of Both Worlds)" * "Mirror Universe" #2: "Obsidian Alliances", e-album comprenant les 3 histoires suivantes: ** "Saturn's Children" de Sarah Shaw ** "The Mirror-Scaled Serpent" de Keith R.A. DeCandido ** "Cutting Ties" de Peter David * "Mirror Universe" #3: "Shards and Shadows", e-album comprenant les 12 histoires suivantes: ** "Nobunaga" de Dave Stern ** "Ill Winds" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore ** "The Greater Good" de Margaret Wander Bonanno ** "The Black Flag" de James Swallow ** "The Traitor" de Michael Jan Friedman ** "The Sacred Chalice" de Rudy Josephs ** "The Bitter Fruit" de Susan Wright ** "Family Matters" de Keith R.A. DeCandido ** "Homecoming" de Peter David ** "A Terrible Beauty" de Jim Johnson ** "Empathy" de Christopher L. Bennett ** "For Want of a Nail" de David Mack * "Mirror Universe" #4 "The Sorrows of Empire" de David Mack * "Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations" #1: "Watching the Clock" de Christopher L. Bennett * "Universe Mirror" #5: "Rise Like Lions" de David Mack * New Frontier #18: "Blind Man's Bluff" (+ e-roman) de Peter David * Vanguard #6: "Declassified" de Rick Barba * Star Trek: Vanguard #7: "What Judgments Come" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore Comics ;DC Comics & IDW Publishing * Octobre - "Legion of Super-Heroes" de Chris Roberson (crossover d'éditeurs) ;IDW Publishing * 6 avril - Réédition de "Khan: Ruling in Hell" de Scott & David Tipton TOS ;IDW Publishing * Octobre - "Khan: Ruling in Hell" de Scott & David Tipton * Février - "Infestation" de Scott Tipton & David Tipton KTL ;IDW Publishing * 25 septembre - "Where No Man Has Gone Before" de Mike Johnson * 30 novembre - "The Galileo Seven" de Mike Johnson Autres publications * Publication de décorations Hallmark * 15 juin - Star Trek: Expeditions (chronologie alternative) jeu de société chez WizKids * 15 juillet - "Ships of the Line" calendrier 2012 * 20 juillet - Star Trek: The Next Generation Collection, Volume One * 20 septembre - "The Star Trek Book of Opposites" chez Quirk Books * 21 Septembre - "Obsessed with Star Trek" chez Chronicle Books * Octobre - "Star Trek Vault: 40 Years From The Archives" de Scott Tipton * Octobre - "Star Trek Deck Building Game" chez Bandai * Star Trek: The Experience réouverture à Neonopolis Mall, Las Vegas, Nevada. Jeux * 7 juillet - Sortie de la saison 4 "Tir croisé" du MMORPG "Star Trek Online" * Décembre - Sortie de la saison 5 "Appel aux armes" du MMORPG ""Star Trek Online" Éditions francophones * 20 avril - "Star Trek: Leonard McCoy" / "Leonard McCoy, Frontier Doctor" chez Delcourt * 21 avril - "Star Trek, la série originale 365 jours" / "Star Trek: The Original Series 365" chez La Martinière Univers des fans thumb| * Retrouvez les fanfictions francophones sur uss saga.be * Publication du fanzine francophone [http://frenchks.com/2011/02/25/french-ks-le-magazine/ "French K/S"] * Le fanfilm US [[Fanfilm#Starship Farragut: The Animated Episodes|"Starship Farragut"]] est désormais en VOSTF et est à télécharger légalement et gratuitement (Traduction par vos hôtes IMZADI et Florian Nantes) ** Episode #1: "The need of the many" ** Episode #2: "Power source" {| class="browser" |- | class="prev" | 2010 productions | class="topic" | ''Star Trek Chronologie de production Naissances - Décès | class="next" | 2012 productions cs:2011 (produkce) en:2011 (production) it:Produzioni del 2011 nl:2011 producties pt:Produções de 2011 Catégorie:Chronologie de production